The next generation
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: Follow Regan Malfoy aka 'the Weasley-Riddle' and the rest of the kids from the next generation as they learn what friendship and family means.


"FUCK YOU!" the petite blonde screamed and she yanked on the raven head of the taller girl.

"Oh no you don't" the redhead yelled and yanked the blonde back and punched her in the face.

The grounds of Hogwarts were being witness to quite possible the biggest and worst fight in all its history. Well besides the whole war thing 21 years ago. It consisted of over 11 girls and 11 boys. But the boys werent exactly gentlemen so they were actually fighting some of the girls. It wasn't exactly the kind of fight which is 1 side against the other but it was instead different phrases that threw a person or two into the fight.

"You arrogant piece of shit!" the raven haired girl screamed.

"SPLIT UP ALL OF YOU!" The elderly headmaster yelled loudly and a raven, blonde a redhead man and a dark skinned man pulled all the kids apart. "TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"

"Shove off!" The raven girl shoved the raven man.

The teenagers trudged into the headmaster's office and sat down wherever there was space, the girl with the raven hair being ostracized from the group.

"Explain yourselves this instant!" the professor screamed, a few strands of hair were loose of her tight bun.

They all began to speak at once.

"SHUT IT!" the redheaded man yelled "Rosie your take?"

"Why Rose and not Lily?" the raven haired man said.

"Alice never lies" the blonde man said

"Sure she does!" one of the boys said "she lies all the time!"

"Frank!" Alice hissed

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Well if you want these idiot's versions then you'll never get the truth" the raven girl said.

"Shut up Weasley-Riddle" the smallest redhead said

"Don't call me that, stupid cow" she said

"Daddy! Did you hear what she called me?!" Lily asked her father.

"Lily how many damn times do I need to tell you not to call Regan that?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Why are you defending HER and not me?!"

"Stop being so dramatic Lils" her oldest brother said "I'LL tell you what happened"

"Oh no you wont ! You certainly took after your namesake!" the professor said.

"Ok then me!" the youngest male Potter said.

"You took after them too!"

"Regan explain please" The dark skinned man said.

"Why me?" Regan shrugged "didn't want to hear my opinion before"

"Please we do not have time for this" Professor McGonagoll said holding her temples.

"Fine" Regan said

*REGAN POV* *45 minutes earlier*  
"Oh groan another stupid morning" i muttered as i climbed out of bed "3 years left" i muttered and ticked the day off on my calendar.

I pulled on my stupid skirt and headed down to breakfast.

"Hey Weasley Riddle! Where you going?!" James Potter called.

I flipped him off with both fingers and he laughed.

"Stupid Potters think they run the school"

I sat down at the end of a random table which happened to hold the Potters, Weasleys and the rest of their tight nit group of populars.

"What do you think your doing?" Lily asked scrunching up her nose

"Sitting Potter, you know what you do on guy's dick's? I do on a bench" i smiled at her.

"How da-?" she asked

"This easily" i replied

She raised her wand threateningly

"What are you going to use that? I know non-verbal spells that would crush your pathetic little wand"

"But you dont have the guts to use them" she smirked

"Your not stupid enough to try me" i whispered in her ear then went to a different table.

"Damn" i muttered. Rebecca Smith was sitting at the same table and apparently deep in conversation with Rita Skeeter, apparently Skeeter wanted the 411 on Hogwart's social life.

"Well you know obviously now-a-days there are certain 'cliques' if you will. Us with the parents who fought during the war definetly stick togehter, so do the orphaned children. The ones who's parents did nothing well they are the pathetic Hufflepuffs arent they?" she giggled "but you know to know that one must be in-the-know. So its a really great thing that you came to me"

"Ah I'm sure it is" Rita said with a tight smile "what about Regan Malfoy?" she asked "which group does she belong to? I could only guess that she is up with James and Albus Potter"

"You mean the Weasley- Riddle? That pathetic loner? She doesn't hang out with anyone! Just sits in her corner like a good girl, and you don't have to the in the know to know that" she laughed

"how would you know this Bec? Last time I checked you weren't 'in the know' unless you call reading all the tabloid magazines and believing every gossip you hear, being 'in the know'" I asked with a smirk

"Shut up Weasley Riddle! You wouldn't know a damn thing!"

"And your saying you do?" I laughed "your parents didn't even fight in the war! Your Hufflepuff for a dad ran at the first sign of danger"

"Don't you dare speak of my parents like that!"

"If you want the real scoop your better off asking the ones who DO know, i.e. children of fighting wizards." I said to skeeter

"Your a real bitch you know that Weasley Riddle?" Rebecca asked narrowing her eyes

"Hmm takes one to know one doesn't it?" I smiled sideways at her.

"Alright who sent the cow to our table?" Rose Weasley asking coming up to us.

"The skank" Rebecca replied

"Sooooo you?" Rose asked

"Preci-hey!"

"Hmm your not very smart are you?" Rose and I said at the same time.

"I'm smarter than both of you!" Rebecca exclaimed

"No I don't think you are" I said sympathetically.

"Well Atleast my mother wasn't a slut" she said

"What did you just say about my mother?" I asked

"It's what you heard isn't it?" Rebecca asked "but she finally got knocked up by the blood traitor scum"

"You did NOT just say that about my uncle" one of the Weasley twin girl's said.

"What if I did?"

4 pairs of eyes exchanged a look and then Rebecca was covered with 4 bodies punching her and kicking her. A few of her friends got involved and yelled profanities so that some more of the Weasley clan got involved until it was also friends of them.

"And that's how it happened" I finished "this bitch decided to disrespect my DEAD parents and she got what was coming to her"

"This doesn't mean we like you. We were defending out uncle" Lily said.

"Shut up Lily" Professor Longbottom said

"How am I going to set this much detention?" McGonagoll screeched:

"Professor I think I have a better solution" the boy wonder said "see they all belong to a certain group but they don't really know that much about each other. Thats why the fight got so out of control, because they were all fighting for themselves. I think we should sentence them to weekly meetings in which they discuss themselves or the people around them and just get to know each other" he said

"I think thats perfect idea Potter" Blaise the Potions Master said.

"Blaise!" I screeched "you know how much they despise me!"

"How many bloody times do I need to tell you to call me Professor Zabini?!"

"As long as is necessary" I responded.

"Well that is the exact time this punishment will need to last then" McGonagoll said "report to this room at 8pm this Friday for your first meeting" she wrote some info down and handed a piece of paper to each kid.

Everyone started to argue at once.

"Enough" Blaise said sternly "Lorcan, Lysander, Gwen, Jinx you WILL be there"

"So will you James, Al, Lil" Harry said

"Rose, Hugo"

"I didn't even argue" Hugo said "I wasn't even involved in the fight"

"Well i don't see why Izy needs to go" Richard Lupin said with his sister hiding behind him "she didn't do anything, I'm the one who punched Jay. Sorry mate didn't quite calculate where my fist would end up"

"I told you the odds of actually hitting Scorpius were completely out of your favor" Isabelle said softly.

"Who's the older sibling here?"

"Most of the time it seems like Isabelle is older than you " Blaise said "all of you will go" he said sternly.


End file.
